He Was Everything
by Lor'sEvilRumour
Summary: voldie is gone but so is someone else! how do they remaining two friends cope? read He Was Everything & More its the squeal!
1. He Can't Leave Like This!

**hey! ****this is my first song fic! i hope you like it. can i just say i luv harry so i hope he doesnt die! R&R!**

**luv Lor MWA**

**He was Everything**

**There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away**

"WHY? WHY HIM?" Hermione screamed over & over again. The body of one of her best friends had just been brought back to Hogwarts. Hermione cried into Ron's chest, while he held her & pecked her lips. "NO! This is some sick joke! WAKE UP!" Hermione went over to the body & shook it continuously. A strong arm wrapped around her waist & pulled her away. McGonagall looked pitifully at Hermione & Ron, telling them that their best friend was dead, broke the old witch's heart, so she left them to grieve privately. For a moment Ron & Hermione dazed off & thought back to their last moment with Harry:

**# "I have to go alone, it's my destiny!" Harry said forcefully, over the top of his friend's voices. "Harry, don't. Let us come, we can help you. You don't have to face this alone. Heroes don't always have to be brave," Hermione cried. Harry hugged her, "I want you both to be safe, & my wish is for our world to be safe. If sacrificing myself is part of that process, I prepared for that. BUT promise me, if anything does happen to me… that you'll look after each other," Harry said giving them both a final hug. "We promise," Ron said. With a final smile, Harry walked out of the portrait hole… & out of their lives forever. #**

Hermione was struggling against Ron's grip but, it was useless. Finally she collapsed to the floor. Ron knelt next to her & hugged her tightly. "Hermione, it was Harry's destiny to destroy You-Kno… Voldermort, no matter the cost. He knew the risks involved in chasing after Voldermort. Just because he's gone doesn't mean he'll be forgotten, neither of us will ever forget him," Ron said, though it sounded more like a promised then anything. Hermione looked at Ron with teary eyes, "I want him here… I need him here! He can't leave us like this, I miss him. Ron, we could have stopped him, forbidden him to go," Hermione wept. "I miss him too 'mione. He was the best mate anyone could've asked for. But he was stubborn, he would've found a way to sneak away," Ron said trying to stay strong for Hermione. "I just can't believe it had to end this way," Hermione whispered.

**And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you**

"I can't do this," it was the day of Harry's funeral & Ron was getting ready; he turned to see Hermione in the doorway. "Yes you can, do it for Harry," said Ron as he walked over & embraced her & kissed her tenderly. "After this, it will be real. Now –to me- it still seems like a horrible nightmare," she whispered, "We have to realize this is real soon," Ron said looking at his upset friend. "I don't want face reality now, or ever," Ron's eyes began to fog, "Neither do I."

**It's a long road  
When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear**

"Harry was the best friend anyone could ever ask for and the bother I never had but always wanted. He kind, brave, loyal & he was my rock. Whenever I fought with Ron, he'd listen to me cry about it till sunrise. I miss him," Hermione said strongly. She was first to make a speech at Harry's funeral. "Harry was the greatest wizard, he knew that he would have to sacrifice himself to save our world & he did it with his head high. Without him we'd still all be in terror, though, I'd rather live in terror & still have him here, where we could all be together." Hermione couldn't continue she broke down into a sobbing fit._ 'Be strong. For Harry,'_ Hermione's sobs ceased & she held her head up. "Anyone who knew Harry knows how he could lighten up a room just by being in it. He was a hero, my hero. He was… everything, I love you Harry Potter," she finished, tears falling onto the floor. She slowly sat down as Ron stood up & took Hermione's place.

**  
And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you**

"Hermione said it perfectly. Harry was everything; loyal, brave & my best mate. He was like the brother I always wanted. He was someone who was always ready for an adventure or just a game of quidditch. You all might think having a famous & awesome friend would be hell for me & Hermione, but it was the opposite. We were so happy that out of everyone at Hogwarts he chose to be our friend. Even though he was famous & always in the spotlight, he never boast or let it get to his head." Ron paused to rub his eyes that were stinging from holding back tears. For the first time, Ron let himself give in, he cried. "I miss you Harry, maybe we'll cross paths again, I'll be able to tell you all this. Actually when we cross paths again, I'll tell you all this. I love you Harry," Ron finished & sat down next to Hermione who kissed him lightly.

**Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away  
Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
in time  
You'll find the way**

After the funeral, Harry's body was put to rest next to his parents, in Godric Hollow. "This is it. This is our life now, without Harry. This is reality," Hermione sighed as she and Ron placed flowers on Harry's grave. They stayed knelt next to his grave long after everyone else had left. The wind began to grow fierce & they decided to head back to Hogwarts… back to reality.

And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you…

did u like it? i hope u did! remember r&r! Mwa! if u didnt like it dont hate me!

luv Lor


	2. He's a Legend

**hey,**

**ok my friends cried when they read this! i dunoo! R&R!**

**luv Lor**

Five years later, on the anniversary of Harry's death, Hermione & Ron sat in their home quietly. "Mum, Dad can you tell me the story of Harry again?" asked Riley, Ron & Hermione's four year old child. Ron & Hermione had told Riley lots about Harry & they loved telling her of their adventures with him. They smiled happily & re-told Riley her favourite story of all: How Uncle Harry Saved the Wizarding World.

"Harry was a brave person; he believed that for the rest of the world to live he had to stop living. On this very day five years ago, he defeated Voldermort. From what we found out Harry & Voldermort had a duel in which Voldermort was winning. Harry seeing that he was loosing, cast a spell that killed them both. Harry's choice affected everyone, mainly the people close to him. We were all glad Voldermort was gone, but without Harry life just wasn't the same," Hermione stopped there to wipe her eyes, Ron took over. "He died so that others would have a better life. If that's not bravery & courage I dunno what is," he said grinning. Riley smiled; then spoke, "can we go & visit Uncle Harry?" she asked.

"Put the flowers on the grave," Hermione said softly to Riley as she placed the flowers on Harry's grave. A long silence took over the family; Riley knew to stay quiet during this so her parents could remember their best friend peacefully. So she looked closely at the headstone. It was a white & black marble & on it was engraved:

_In high honour of:_

_Harry James Potter_

_Beloved friend, honoured hero & noble wizard_

_Just because we can't see you, doesn't mean you're not here_

It had been her aunty Ginny's request that they last line be put on his headstone, no one knew why but it was put there anyway. Riley closed her eyes as she cried silently. Even though she'd never met Harry she missed him, as much as everyone else. Ages later the family left the graveyard & went to join everyone in the celebrations of this important day: the day Voldermort was destroyed & the day the great Harry Potter gave his life for everyone.

**La fin there's a squeal coming soon! i wont ruin it for u! R&R!**

**Mwa luv lor**


End file.
